The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to an improved desilter for drilling muds that uses a combination of hydrocyclones to separate fine particles, or silt, from drilling fluid/mud to lower the amount of solids in the fluid/mud.
Present desilters use hydrocyclones to remove fine particles in the range from 44 microns to 25 microns from drilling mud. The present invention will increase the range to 44 microns to 5 microns, thereby increasing the usefulness of the drilling mud before it becomes liquid waste.
The present invention uses a plurality of symmetrical hydrocyclones that are placed in series along a mud receiving manifold that receives pressurized slurry after it has passed a desander in a mud circulating system used in gas or oil drilling.
The present invention reduces the cost of running a mud circulating system for it increases the usefulness of the drilling mud prior to it being discarded as liquid waste.